


Toothache

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is a big baby, Dawn is irritated, Humor, M/M, Mitchell is an evil tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourite God of Poetry is in terrible pain and the whole world is against him - poor Anders.</p>
<p>He hates dentists, but unfortunately a toothache won't get better on its own, so he is suffering and driving his loyal assistant crazy. - Can Anders' cheerful boyfriend help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothache

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to the lovely ceallaig for the beta, corrections and suggestions - the remaining mistakes are my own.

**Toothache**

 

“DAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaawn!”  
  


The blonde woman rolled her eyes, failing to ignore her boss' pathetic whining.“What is it now, Anders?”  
 

“Daaaawnsie, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase. I need another painkiller.”  
 

“No Anders, you need to see the dentist, so he can fix your tooth.”

   
“Noooooooooooooo, not the dentist,” the blond man howled

   
\- Thump -

   
Dawn sighed. Anders' head must have collided with the table. Idiot.

   
After a minute pause she heard her boss' soft, pleading voice, “Dawn, could you please, please, please give me just one teensy-weensy pill?”

   
She knew he was in pain. He wouldn't beg like this if he wasn't. But this stupid egg was too stubborn or afraid - or both - to simply see the dentist.

   
“You've already had two just an hour ago. You can't take any more of them.”

   
With arms crossed and a stern look on her normally kind face she stepped in front of Anders' desk.

His head rested on his arms.

   
Peeking up at her with his now nearly grey eyes the blond man asked in a plaintive voice, “If you won't help me easing my suffering, would you be so kind to get me a coffee?” - and after a short pause - “dearest Dawn, please?”

   
“Anders you shouldn't even drink coffee while you're on painkiller. And I'm sure you're only trying to get rid of me, so you can go and search for the vodka. But don't worry, I've flushed it down the toilet.”

   
“Nooooooooo” He sat up in an instant and tore at his hair. “Dawn, how could you do that? That's definitively an intrusion into my personal rights. You can't deny me my right to drink. You're worse than a mother hen.”  
 

“If you're acting like a child, don't complain if you're treated like one. Honestly, a full grown man...” She coughed slightly and a tiny smile flashed on her lips, while Anders scowled at her. “Eh, nearly fully grown” - Now he huffed indignantly - “and afraid of the dentist like he would cut off your dick.”

   
“Well Mitchell wouldn't like THAT,” the man said firmly.

   
“I wonder what he likes about you anyway, sunshine” came her snippy reply. The woman raised her chin, turned around and went back to her place.

 

 

 

After a few minutes Anders appeared at his assistant's desk.

   
“Dawn?” he asked timidly, then his voice changed into a kind of surreal tone, “just listen to me.”

   
The blonde raised her eyes and interrupted him, “Anders are you trying your voice... god... thing on me? Again?”

   
He stopped dead and looked caught in the act.

   
She continued in a voice that could have cut glass, “You know that this shit doesn't work on me any more. So how dare you try to do this immoral thing on me? I should tell Ty so he could freeze your little brain.”

   
Anders didn't answer, just returned to his place with sloping shoulders. He sat down with a deep sigh of frustration and rubbed his palms over his face.

 

.~*~.

 

Half an hour later - filled with little whining noises from Anders and annoyed huffing sounds from Dawn - a lanky dark-haired man walked into JPR.

   
Mitchell greeted the PA with his usual cheerful smile. “Hey Dawn, how are you?” He bent over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

   
“Don't ask,” the blonde spat.

   
Mitchell winced and looked at her wide-eyed, “What's wrong?”

   
“Oh, sorry, Mitchell.” Dawn bit her lip. “I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault.”

   
Mitchell made a pointing gesture with his head in Anders' direction and raised a questioning eyebrow. Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded.

   
A grin spread on the vampire's lips. He winked at the woman and went to his boyfriend's desk.

   
“Hey babe, how was your day?” Mitchell greeted Anders and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

   
The blond frowned at the cheerful Irishman and remained silent.

   
“Anders? Are you mad at me?” Mitchell's smile diminished a bit.

   
The blond man sighed, “No... it's nothing.”

   
“NOTHING?” Dawn yelled, indignant. “NOTHING? He is whining like a baby all day because he has a toothache and is too afraid to go to a dentist.” She snapped angrily at the two men.

   
“Toothache?” Mitchell echoed, staring at Anders. “So that's why you didn't blow me last night?” He shook his head and Dawn let out a sigh. “I don't wanna know any details,” she mumbled. “Anyway, since your boyfriend is here, Anders, I'll leave you in his charge. I've had enough of you for today.”

   
Grabbing a note from her desk she shoved into Mitchell's hand, “Here, I've made an appointment for him at a dentist, tomorrow morning. Make sure he will see the doctor or I'll quit … finally. Ah and one thing, don't let him drink any alcohol. He'd had too many painkillers anyway.”

   
Mitchell greeted her with a mock salute and said, “Yes, ma'am”

   
Dawn shook her head smiling and blew a kiss into the vampire's direction then turned around, her bag already on her shoulder.

   
“Have a nice day, Anders” she called back at her boss in a strict tone. The door shut behind her with a loud BANG, then she was gone.

   
“So, my gorgeous god is in pain?” the dark-haired asked in a slightly worried voice. “And I really thought you were mad at me.”

   
“I'm sorry,” Anders mumbled, looking embarrassed.

   
“Don't worry. But I think I should get you home now and pamper you to make you feel better.”

   
“Yes, please.” The blond's face lit up with a small smile.

 

.~*~.

 

When they entered their flat Anders went straight to the cupboard where he stored his bottles of vodka and other strong liquor.

   
Mitchell was right behind him, when he reached for the nearest bottle .“Ah-ah, you heard what Dawn said – no alcohol.” Using his advantage in height, he grabbed Anders' arm and pulled him gently but firmly away from his target.

   
“Mitchell, you can't do that to me – I just need one little drink.”

   
“No, Dawn is right – alcohol is a no-go when you're on painkiller. Did you forget where I work, babe? There are reasons why you don't get a drink at a hospital.”

   
Mitchell planted a kiss on Anders' head but the god squirmed out of the vampire’s hold.

   
“Leave me,” the blond huffed, then went over to his beloved fishes to distract himself from his annoyance.

   
Mitchell left him be, headed for the kitchenette and started to prepare some dinner.

   
“But you feel sorry for your daddy, don't you, guys?” Anders tapped a finger at the aquarium. The fishes came near the glass, expecting to get some fish-flakes. As there was actually no food in sight the fishes returned to swim unimpressed.

   
“Traitors,” Anders mumbled softly.

   
Mitchell suppressed a smile while the blond threw himselfon the couch.

 

.~*~.

 

Anders just picked at his food. Mitchell eyed him, concerned. “Your tooth really hurt, babe?”

   
The blond nodded without raising his eyes.

   
“Come on, eat a bit and then you can take another painkiller. You need to have something in your stomach or it will make you feel sick.”

   
The blond god sighed and put a forkful of his macaroni cheese into his mouth. He chewed slowly and carefully.

   
“That's my boy.” Mitchell grinned while his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

   
“When you're a good boy, eat all up and promise me to see the dentist tomorrow, you'll get a reward.” The dark-haired tried to tempt the blond.

   
Anders raised an eyebrow and gave his vampire a suspicious glance.

 

.~*~.

 

“Aaaaah, Mitch” Anders moaned and tugged at his bonds. The vampire had tied his hands to their bed's headboard to have his wicked way with his boyfriend. The blond was completely at his mercy.

   
The Irishman let his lover slip wetly from his mouth and lifted his head. “What's it, babe? Are you in pain?” He grinned mischievously. “Shall I stop?”

   
“Nooooo – don't stop! Pleeeaasse.” Anders whined.

   
“Sooo, you want me to continue?”

   
Anders nodded frantically.

   
Mitchell grinned then lowered his head again.

   
“Yessssssssssss”

   
The vampire knew exactly how to turn his Kiwi into a whimpering mess. His skilled mouth, tongue and fingers kept Anders at the edge of his climax. So when he felt the first twitches of his muscles Mitchell stopped abruptly.

   
Anders panted heavily. “What?” His voice was breathless, and panic filled his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend.

   
Mitchell met his eyes and winked. “I'll let you come, love, but only if you promise to see the dentist tomorrow.”

   
“You – you can't – Mitchell, that's pure evil” The blond looked shocked.

   
The vampire smiled wickedly. “Yes, I know. So do you promise or should I leave you just like this?”

   
Anders bit his lips, his blue eyes pleading, but he said nothing.

   
Mitchell nudged slightly with his fingers.

   
The blond gasped.

   
Now the vampire licked slowly along Anders' upright erection – and stopped again.

   
“You're cruel,” the god whimpered.

   
“Yep!” Mitchell agreed, chuckling.

   
“I hate you!”

   
“No, you don't.” A short suck at Anders' glans and a push of a finger.

   
“Aaaaah – yes, yes, promise – I promise – but pleeeaaaase, John, let me come.”

   
“As you wish, my Lord Bragi.” The vampire flashed his boyish smile at Anders and fulfilled the god's request.

 

.~*~.

 

 

“Mitchell?” Anders asked later in a small voice, snuggled comfortable against his boyfriend's chest.

   
“Yes, babe?” The dark-haired stroked the blond's back and shoulders.

   
“Would you accompany me to the dentist, hold my hand and bite the bad doctor, if he hurts me?”

   
Mitchell smiled, “Sure, love!” Then he placed a loving kiss on the blond's forehead.

 

.~*~.

 

JPR – The next day, nearly lunchtime

 

The door opened and Anders, followed by Mitchell, walked inside.

   
“Good morning, Dawn. How are you?” Anders asked his assistant very politely with an only slightly blurred voice.

   
“Morning... Anders - It's nearly noon... well, I'm fine, thank you. How are you?”

   
“I'm fine, too. Thank you for asking.” He passed her place and headed straight to his desk.

   
“Did he go to the dentist.” The woman asked her boss' boyfriend, confused.

   
Mitchell grinned as a reply, “Yes, he did.”

   
“Do we need a lawyer?”

   
“Nah, he behaved”

   
“HE can actually hear you,” Anders’ indignant voice floated toward them.

   
Dawn and Mitchell snorted in unison.

   
“How did you make him go?” the blonde asked curiously.

   
“Oh, I've my own supernatural powers of persuasion,” Mitchell said, a wicked twinkle in the brown eyes.

   
“Do I want to know?” Dawn raised an eyebrow.

   
“Nope,” Mitchell answered cheerfully.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - comments/kudos makes my day :)


End file.
